


Snarry Christmas

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: This year Harry decides to send out personalised Holiday cards without telling Severus, leaving his husband to find out for himself.





	Snarry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of for the Holidays!

Transfiguration Professor Harry Potter Snape grinned as he put a sticking charm on the Christmas card on his door, laughing at the moving picture he sighed. "I must have a death wish." he murmured to himself when he watched the moving picture on the card.

Harry got the idea of doing a holiday card from Molly when she had told him they always used to do one to send off to the children when they couldn't come home for Christmas. He and Severus had been married for five years this coming new years eve and had been together a total of seven years. It's about time they did one.

Smiling once more at the card he walked into his classroom and called Kreacher.

"Master be calling me?"

"Kreacher, can you send these cards out please, deliver them with a Happy Chrstmas from me and Severus."

"Master Severus wishing people a happy Christmas? Is master Severus being ill?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "No Kreacher, Severus is yet to find out."

Kreacher moved forwards and hugged Harry around his middle. "Kreacher will be missing master once master Severus finds out." he said and bowed his head before disappearing on the spot.

Just then the door opened and his students walked in. "Love the card sir," one student said, others agreeing with him as they took their seats. "Will Professor Snape Potter have one on his door?"

"I seriously doubt it." Harry laughed before telling them all what they would be doing today.

* * *

Up in her circular office Minerva opened the envelope that a house elf had just dropped off wishing her a happy Christmas from Harry and Severus before leaving. Taking the card out she looked at the moving picture and gave a small chuckle. Looking up at Albus in his portariat she held the card up and showed it the previous Headmaster who gave a hearty laugh.

"I'm surprised that Severus agreed to this Albus."

"If I know Severus I am willing to bet he doesn't even know about it."

* * *

When Severus dismissed his last class before lunch he looked up to see the las student hovering near the door. "Yes Simmons?"

"Snarry Christmas to you too sir." he said before hurrying from the room.

"Wha-?"

* * *

Harry had just sat down to help himself to some dinner when Minerva leaned over. "Love the card Harry, how you managed to get that done I will never know, tell me, did it take some doing?"

"What getting him to laugh or getting him to do it without him knowing?" Harry asked as he placed some chips on his plate.

"Both."

"Not as hard as I thought it would be." he answered just as Severus approached and sat down, frown on his face. "Everything okay?"

Severus just hummed. "Not sure, last class the last student wished me a happy Christmas but I am sure he said Snarry,"

"Snarry?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, a word I can say I have never heard."

"I never thought I would see the day you would come across a word, especially a word a student has said to you, that you have never heard of."

"It must be the latest slang word," Severus murmured as he tucked into his dinner.

* * *

After dinner Severus locked himself in his lab as he had a free period and had just cleared his work station when a Patronus came through the door and started to speak in Lucius' voice sounding amused.

_"Thank you for the holiday card Severus, I sent this to you as I know you are free for this hour and Harry isn't, I really couldn't believe it when a holiday card arrived from you and Harry, I am still shocked! Especially when it features you laughing and looking sappy with Harry, but laughing my friend is something that should be done more often, it takes years off you. We will see you both boxing day and a Snarry Christmas to you both!"_

Severus growled. "Potter!" he snapped before storming from his lab and heading to Minerva, that word snarry again, she knew what it was at dinner, no doubt she got one of these holiday cards, he needed to see just what was on this card that Harry stupidly sent out to everyone!

Storming into Minerva's office he found it empty but walked over to her desk and no doubt on her desk was a Christmas card, he picked it up and looked at the picture, he and Harry were sat on the sofa, his arm around Harry, he was actually laughing with Harry who then turned and lifted his head for a kiss which Severus gave him with a smile, the Christmas tree in the background, above the picture is red and silver lettering were the words _Snarry Christmas_.

"Lovely picture Severus, nice to see you laughing, shows just how happy you make each other."

Severus looked up at Albus' portrait. "This picture will ruin my reputation."

"Oh it won't Severus, I think it shows the students you are not all scowling and telling off, you have a softer side to you. Even if they will never witness it."

Severus mumbled under his breath and left the room after placing the card back down on the desk.

* * *

Harry had just dismissed his last class of the day when the door banged open making him jump. "Severus, everything okay?"

"No! Snarry Christmas Harry?"

"Yeah. I think it is great, snarry is us."

Severus folded his arms. "Explain."

"Well Snarry is our names together, Snape and Harry, Snarry."

"Why my last name and your first name? Why not both of our last names?"

Harry laughed a little. "Oh come on Severus, that would make it Snotter, Plus you never allow anyone call you by your first name, it was only because I didn't want to shout out your last name during sex you started to allow me to call you Severus."

Severus smirked. "How did you get that picture taken and me laughing?"

"Don't you remember?"

_Severus who was sat on the sofa nursing a glass of whiskey, moved over when Harry came and sat down beside him. Not noticing that Harry looked nervous in front of him._

_Harry chewed his bottom lip a little and stared straight in front of Severus, he had placed the camera there earlier on and made it so it would cover them both on the sofa and then hid it with a charm. All he had to do was do a wandless spell for the camera to take the picture at the right time._

_He smiled at Severus when his husband moved over to make room for him, he sat down and placing his feet up he snuggled into Severus side, smiling at the arm that went around him. "Are you going to smile?"_

_"Why?"_

_"It's a weekend, one more week until school finishes for Christmas, no patrolling tonight and I have lit the fire in our room so it will be warm enough to sleep naked tonight."_

_"After finishing this drink we will retire for the night."_

_Harry looked right to where he knew the camera was, he needed a smile from Severus. "Lucius visited this morning when you had your first class, he asked for one of your potions to help him. Apparently he forgot his and Narcissa's anniversary and she made him sleep in the ground keepers hut who has a spiked plant in a pot beside the bed and Lucius used to sleeping in a large bed and not a small one rolled out of bed and landed on the plant, his arse hurts." he cast the wandless spell just in time._

_Severus started to laugh and threw his head back as he laughed at his friends misfortune. Harry laughed and tilted his head as he looked at the camera and gave a beaming smile that turned into a laugh, before turning to look at Severus. "Kiss?"_

_Severus chuckled and smiling at Harry he granted Harry his kiss, placing his lips on the younger mans, giving him a kiss that was soft and tender._

"That was cheating." Severus sighed. "Harry all the students have seen this, they are wishing me a Snarry Christmas. My reputation for being a scary snarky bastard will be ruined."

"It won't Severus, that card has been sent out to all our friends and family, all who have seen you laugh, the students have been seeing it since this morning and I bet they still feared you in class."

"They did. But that still didn't stop one of them wishing me a Snarry Christmas!"

"Last student I bet and didn't say it boldly."

"Well no I will admit he did look afraid before saying it and then ran before I could reply."

"Well there you go then." Harry said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on the corner of his Slytherin's mouth.

Severus sighed as he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer, only humming while trying to think of a way to make sure that he was still the most feared professor, despite what Harry's card showed them all.

* * *

It was two days later and was now the last day, students were going home for the holiday. The students had all gone up and wished Harry a Snarry Chritmas but when they saw Severus they stopped and stared at their professor before nodding their head. "See you after the new year sir."

Harry stood in front of his husband after the fourteenth student did it. "Okay what have you done?"

"Nothing."

"Severus you have done something, the students won't wish you a Snarry Christmas anymore, not even a happy holidays!"

Severus smirked. "Lovely isn't it."

Just then Filch walked past. "Just been in the dungeons and saw your door Professor, I agree with you, a lot better than what your husband did."

Frowning Harry looked from Filch's smile to Severus' smirk before leaving the Great Hall, Severus following him.

* * *

Harry stopped when he reached the door that was the potions classroom, on the door was a life size photo of Severus with his arms folded, glaring at anyone who looked at him, the words wrote in dark Green across his folded arms. _Humbug!_

Harry turned around as Severus came to a stop in front of him. "That is really not fair."

"Life isn't fair Harry." Seeing his husband pout slightly he pulled the younger man close to him. "Snarry Christmas Harry."

Harry beamed and kissed his husband hard. "Snarry Christmas Severus."

_**The end.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays to you all. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
